Aero
Aero (born Chris Gallaghn) is one of five founding members of Titans Australia, and has the ability of Aerokinesis. Personality Aero is a happy and cheeful character. He often attempts to cheer up the team when they are down. He is often breaking something technological, and being yelled at by Risk and Vox. His closest friend within the team is Impulse, with whom he also shares a relationship. He cares for the environment, growing up in New Zealand. History Childhood and Crime Fighting Chris grew up with his younger sister Gabrielle in New Zealand, raised by his loving parents. His life was altogether normal, until the school athletics carnival came. Chris entered high jump, which he had never done before. Chris jumped twenty feet in the air, and this was when he discovered his powers. Of course the news of a Superhuman in a small town gets around quickly, so he and his parents moved to a new town. Here at the age of thirteen Chris took the alias Aero and became the local crime fighting hero. Most of his jobs involved catching bank robbers and other local theifs. With his new suit and mask, no one knew who Aero was. His father supported his crime fighting, and was immensly proud. His mother was proud too, but not happy that her eldest child was running about of a night. Aero started to gain some attention, by friends and foes. Aero was given key to the town he lived in. At this ceremony, he was attacked by six unknown villains. They introduced themselves as Abra, Kedabra, Alakazam, Bibidi, Babadi and Buu. Babadi, leader of the six and his wife Bibidi, possesed a magical wand, with which they could control the other four. Aero easily defeated Buu and Abra, who turned into smoke and returned to Babadi's wand, but Alakazam and Kedabra were tough opponents. Alakazam the Wizard was using spells and Kedabra the Witch using curses. Aero was almost defeated, when a Titan named Argent jumped into battle and together they destroyed Alakazam and Kedabra. Babadi tried to curse Argent but Aero saved her and took his wand. Without his wand he was powerless and the married couple was jailed. Argent left after a few days to protect her own town, asking Aero to join her. Aero declined. Echo Team Aero was still living high in the mountains during the Brotherhood of Evil's world conquest, so he was all together unaffected by the regeim. He was found again in the mountains by Argent, who told him that she was going to Australia on a peacekeeping mission. Aero asked to join her and they left New Zealand together. On arrival in Australia, Aero met Robin and offered his services, he was inducted into the honarary Titans and sorted into Echo Team, away from Argent. After the threat was eliminated, Arrowette convinced Aero to stay behind and protect Sydney. Aero accepted and asked Argent to stay. She declined, stating she had to protect New Zealand. Before she left she kissed Aero's cheek, then boarded the T-Ship and left. Titans Australia Aero played a vital part in Titans Australia, helping his fellow team mates and friends to protect the streets of Sydney City from evil. When Argent returned to Australia and joined the Titans Australia, Impulse became very jealous of the time the two were spending together. When the Blue Spirit captured Titans Australia, Aero had to make a choice between Argent, and Impulse's lives. After Aero discovered that a level of electrocution could enable Impulse to vibrate her molecules through solid objects, he chose Argent's life and left Impulse to be electrocuted until she escaped her torture device by means of her new power. With her newly gained power, Impulse was able to help Aero and Argent escape, and as they tried to disarm the Genetic Eon Cannon with Risk and Vox, it was detonated and the team was stripped of their powers. Aero and Argent roamed the city by themselves in the time of no heroes, and discovered a way to reverse the effect of the G.E.C. With the newely gained knowledge they started their journey to New Zealand, when they were found by Robin and the Teen Titans. They got to the northern borders of NZ when the T-Ship was shot down by a new villain known as Empress. The Aero and Argent along with the Teen Titans fought the Blue Spirit and Empress, but were unsuccessful in combat. They managed to escape thanks to Robin's smoke pellets. The rest of that year was spent travelling to the southern island of New Zealand to find their secret weapon. Once they had the weapon, they boarded a plane back to Sydney to end the reign of Doctor X. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Aerokinesis': Aero is able to manipulate air particles, to create small tornadoes, twisters and air blasts. His power levels depend on the speed of the current wind. **'Enhanced Speed': By creating air currents, Aero can run at high speeds, but nowhere near as fast as Super Speed. **'Enhanced Reflexes': Defying gravity, Aero can flip great hights and land on his feet from large falls without flinching. **'Unaided Gliding': Using the air to pick him up, Aero can glide short distances, but he is unable to fly. **'Superhuman Breath': Like Superman, Aero can blow with great power, and has been seen pushing enemies for metres with this ability. **'Superhuman Jumping': Manipulating the air around him, Aero can jump extremely high, and far. Abilities *'Skilled Martial Arts Combatant': Aero has some knowledge of martial arts, which come in handy when he is spiralling through the air. Weaknesses *Durable opponents such as Cinderblock are a huge weakness for Aero as some of his attacks may not be strong enough to take them down. Relationships Impulse As soon as Impulse and Aero meet, they start to develop a crush on each other. Argent gets in the way a bit, and a rivalry between Argent and Impulse begins. Throughout the series, Aero show preference for Impulse, and the two share multiple romantic moments. They do not kiss until the Season 3 Finale The Parting of the Ways after Argent leaves Titans Australia. The two remain close throughout the series and have only a few arguments. Argent Aero and Argent have known each other since they were young, and after Aero started crime fighting, Argent helped him out on many occasions. There was always a small crush between them, but the two never persued it. When Argent and Aero came to Australia and joined Echo Team, Aero met Impulse, a cute speedster who had a blatantly obvious crush on him. Throughout missions, Argent and Impulse formed a small rivalry, and Aero was completely unnawares to the situation. When Titans Australia was formed, Argent came to realise that she belonged home with her family, and denied the invitation to join the team and left for New Zealand. While she was gone, Impulse settled down, and she and Aero shared a few romantic moments. Argent returns to Titans Australia Tower to visit Aero and the rest of the team. She is eagerly accepted and helps the team fight off Babadi and Bibidi. Impulse and her resolve their problems and become best friends, much to Aero's happiness. After Doctor X initiates the Genetic Eon Cannon, Argent and Aero travelled New Zealand to find the secret weapon, and Argent tries to win him over, but instead he reveals his deep feelings for Impulse. Doctor X is defeated and Argent and Aero stand alone on the Titans Australia Tower balcony. Argent reveals her love for him, and that she realises there is no place for her in his heart, and decides to leave Titans Australia. Trivia * Aero's powers are based on Airbending, from the hit Nickelodeon series Avatar: The Last Airbender Production Notes *Not all of Aero's information is complete due to the following reason's; **Spoilers. **The information has not been formulated in my mind. *I will add information as I write the series. I am only on episode 1! *I am looking for a picture for Aero. If anyone finds a picture of a blonde boy, looking about fourteen please send me a message on my message wall. Category:Heroes Category:Titans Australia